


why is this not the first fic in this relationship tag

by aroceu



Series: trollfics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: kuroobama





	why is this not the first fic in this relationship tag

Kuroo had never had a favorite American president before. But now he did. 

“Obama-chan…” he said, stroking Obama’s chin. 

Obama giggled. “Oh Kuroo, I love you. And your fluffy hair.” He pet said fluffy hair. 

“And your cats,” he added. He pet those cats too. 

Kuroo blushed.


End file.
